


Сардинки

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established James Sirius/Teddy, Established Scorpius/Albus, Exhibitionism, Forsed silence, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, Sex in the Same Room as a Sibling, Sharing a Room, Voyeurism, voyeurism kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Прибыв в Нору на семидесятилетие Молли, Альбус со Скорпиусом и Джеймс с Тедди оказываются на ночь в одной комнате.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Сардинки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sardines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492476) by [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini). 



> Кинк на подсматривание, вуайеризм

Альбус любит брата.

Конечно, у Джеймса есть свои особенности. Под особенностями Альбус имеет в виду то, что его бесит. Джеймс, например, любит распевать по утрам громко и откровенно плохо, будучи не в состоянии понять, что другие могут спать: разумеется, если Джеймс Поттер бодрствует, то и остальные тоже должны. Он не смог бы приготовить ни одно блюдо, даже если бы это спасло его жизнь — к счастью, выживание Джеймса вряд ли зависит от его кулинарных навыков. Он обладает удивительной способностью оставлять носки по всей квартире, в которой они вместе живут (каким образом носок мог оказаться на потолочном вентиляторе, Джеймс, а?!). Но самое ужасное — по какой-то неведомой причине он до сих пор безжалостно дразнит Альбуса за его чувства к Скорпиусу, что а) безумно его раздражает и б) совершенно не имеет смысла, учитывая, что Альбус встречается со Скорпиусом уже, черт побери, два года — и примерно столько же времени, разве что чуть дольше, сам Джеймс трахается с Тедди.

И при всем при этом Джеймс явно считает уморительным, когда ему удается вывести Альбуса из себя — словно ему не двадцать два, а всего десять. Однако жизнь с ним в маленькой квартирке в Камдене, которую они вместе снимают, по большей части приятна и обходится без особых происшествий. Потому что чаще всего Джеймс — вполне себе приятный парень и неплохой брат.

Однако прямо сейчас Альбус с удовольствием задушил бы его подушкой.

Альбус стискивает зубы, морщит лоб и крепко зажмуривается, когда слышит очередной скрип кровати с другой стороны комнаты и полузадушенный вздох, за которым следует «шшш, солнце» низким знакомым голосом. Альбус, правда, никогда еще не слышал, чтобы этот глубокий и мягкий голос звучал настолько полно и громко, при том что его владелец явно пытался говорить тихо да еще и заткнуть Джеймса, хотя каждый скрип кровати и шорох постельного белья буквально кричали о том, чем именно занималась вторая парочка.

Альбусу хочется придушить подушкой еще и Тедди.

Мало того что им пришлось на выходные поселиться в одной комнате — это еще и оказалась комната с двумя односпальными кроватями: Альбус со Скорпиусом ютились на одной, а Джеймс и Тедди — на соседней, как подростки. 

Точнее, как блядские сардинки в банке, с яростью думает Альбус, когда слышит еще один скрип и чей-то всхлип, который может принадлежать Джеймсу, Тедди, призраку всего хорошего и приличного или последнему умирающему нерву Альбуса. Выходные в «Норе» планировались в течение недель — недель! — и все равно получилось так, что их родители не смогли обеспечить нормальное размещение всего огромного семейства, приглашенного на бабушкин день рождения. И теперь Альбус со Скорпиусом находятся на расстоянии не больше метра от кровати, где лежат брат Альбуса и крестный сын его отца.

Лежат и трахаются.

Альбус в сердцах пинает пяткой кровать — правда, старается сделать это потише, чтобы не скинуть Скорпиуса, который спит, прижавшись щекой к его груди и положив руку на талию. Скорпиус все равно шевелится — его тело такое теплое и расслабленное после сна, нога перекинута через бедро Альбуса. Губы Скорпиуса касаются шеи Альбуса как раз в тот момент, когда кто-то (Джеймс? «Боже, запрети Джеймсу издавать такие звуки!» — думает Альбус, чувствуя, как член в штанах предательски начинает проявлять заинтересованность) издает приглушенный стон.

Скорпиус притирается ближе.

— Они что, ебутся? — хриплым со сна голосом шепчет он. Альбус издает звук — нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипом — и кивает в ответ, чувствуя при этом, как неприятно тянет волосы, зацепившиеся за подушку.

Скорпиус удивленно смеется прямо в шею Альбусу. И еще раз — высокий писк, в котором шок мешается с восторгом, когда Джеймс — все-таки это определенно от Джеймса исходят придушенные всхлипы и стоны, от которых у Альбуса не должно стоять все крепче, — издает еще один звук, а шуршание простыни становится все громче. Альбус снова слышит более глубокий голос, мягкий, знакомый, чуть прерывающийся:

— Солнышко, давай потише.

— Я — ах! — стараюсь.

— Недостаточно, Джеймс.

В голосе Тедди слышится нежность и на удивление отсутствует осуждение.

Стояк Альбуса вот-вот уже проделает дыру в его чертовых трусах.

— Они ебутся! — взбудораженно шепчет Скорпиус поверх чьего-то тихого стона. «На этот раз Тедди», — думает Альбус, таращась в потолок. Он чувствует, как Скорпиус слегка меняет положение, но решительно отказывается переводить взгляд на соседнюю кровать. К тому, что у него встало от прослушивания импровизированного полуночного порнографического выступления брата (какой же ты все-таки уёбок, Джеймс!), он решительно отказывается добавлять еще и просмотр, который может привести к полной потере рассудка, а заодно, возможно, и зрения накануне бабушкиного семидесятилетия.

Вот у Скорпуса зато явно нет с этим никаких проблем.

— Ты что, смотришь? — неверяще шипит Альбус, опуская привыкшие к темноте глаза, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица Скорпиуса. Скорпиус смотрит в ответ с застенчивой улыбкой, в его взгляде плещется игривое веселье. Он проводит носом по линии челюсти Альбуса.

— Да, — честно шепчет он в ответ, аккуратно и медленно продвигаясь по постели, пока его голова не оказывается напротив головы Альбуса. Нога Скорпиуса все еще перекинута Альбусу через бедро — в опасной близости от стоящего члена. Скорпиус опускает ладонь Альбусу на живот.

— Тедди трахает Джеймса, — шепчет он, задевая губами ушную раковину Альбуса. Мизинцем он ныряет под резинку трусов и почти касается головки. Почти.

— О боже. — Альбус ерзает и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Его совсем не заводит этот образ. Совсем.

— Джеймс лежит на спине, — свистящим шепотом добавляет Скорпиус, — и обхватил его талию ногами.

— Боже, — снова стонет Альбус синхронно с Джеймсом — да, он уверен в том, что это именно Джеймс, ведь, конечно, этот придурок не может не издавать громких звуков в постели. Альбус представляет себе: Джеймс на спине, Тедди между его разведенных ног, бедра ритмично двигаются, колени Джеймса задевают бока Тедди... Мерлиновы титьки!

Альбус шумно выдыхает через нос, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить самообладание.

Скорпиус целует его в щеку — этот жест мог бы быть невинным, если бы не звуки секса в комнате и не мокрый след, который оставляют губы Скорпиуса, спускаясь к мочке уха.

— Это охуительно горячо, Ал, — шепотом объявляет он, и рот Альбуса открывается, а член дергается так сильно, что он чувствует, как натягивается ткань трусов. Альбус поворачивается лицом с Скорпиусу, запускает пальцы ему в волосы и скользит по шее, прежде чем поцеловать.

— Трахни меня, — горячечно, безумно шепчет он прямо Скорпиусу в рот. Конечно, из всех глупостей, которые можно было бы сотворить в ответ на эту ситуацию, он выбирает наихудшую, ну и плевать. Альбус притягивает Скорпиуса ближе. — Трахнешь?

Скорпиус согласно мычит и целует его в ответ, сдвигая ладонь с живота на бок и ниже, к резинке трусов. Он начинает их стягивать.

— Ты правда хочешь? — возбужденно и еле слышно шепчет Скорпиус. Альбус быстро кивает и вскидывает бедра, чтобы помочь Скорпиусу. Трусы цепляются за торчащий член, и вот он наконец-то высвобождается, шлепая его по животу. Альбус оставляет трусы свисать с левой лодыжки, не скидывает их полностью. Это практично — ведь они ему еще понадобятся, а нет ничего хуже того, чтобы искать потерявшиеся трусы в послеоргазменном тумане посреди ночи в бабушкином доме. Наверное.

Альбус затягивает Скорпиуса сверху и издает слишком громкий звук одобрения, когда чувствует, как их члены наконец соприкасаются.

— О! — выдыхает Скорпиус и тут же сжимает губы, когда Альбус быстро стягивает трусы с его задницы, оставляя их на бедрах — достаточно низко, чтобы высвободить член. Альбус обхватывает полушария Скорпиуса, и тот в ответ их сжимает, а с его губ срывается очередное «о!», смешиваясь со звуками ахов Джеймса, низких стонов Тедди и шлепков кожи о кожу.

Альбус прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Вот блядь.

— Давай потише, — шепчет он и поднимает ноги, чтобы обхватить талию Скорпиуса, проходясь пятками по бедрам.

— Они вот не стараются, — шепчет Скорпиус в ответ, шаря в поисках палочки.

— Да уж, я заметил, — с чувством отвечает Альбус, быстро хватая подушку, чтобы как можно бесшумнее пристроить ее себе под зад. Не то чтобы соблюдение тишины тут играет значение, учитывая весь шум, который раздается с соседней кровати, думает Альбус, задирая ноги еще выше, в то время как Скорпиус бормочет подготавливающее заклинание. Альбус вздрагивает, чувствуя, как живот пустеет, а тело расслабляется. Он с улыбкой чувствует прилив тепла от мысли о том, как легко и естественно Скорпиус произнес заклинание. Альбус все еще слегка растянут с прошлого вечера, когда они занимались сексом перед выходными — они-то собирались в гостях вести себя прилично, в отличие от некоторых, чьи имена рифмуются с «Бэмс Задроттер» и «Бред Тупин», — так что заклинанием можно было и пренебречь. Но Альбусу нравится связанные с ним ощущения, а еще — забота и осторожность, которые оно с собой несет, и чувство узнавания от окутывающей его магии Скорпиуса. Тот бормочет второе слово, направляя палочку, и Альбус сжимает задницу, чувствуя, как внутри становится мокро от смазки. Скорпиус бросает на него горячечный взгляд из-под занавеса челки.

— Готов? — Его серые глаза так и сияют, обычно бледные щеки сейчас ярко-розовые. О да, Альбус еще как готов.

В ответ он выше поднимает ноги, перекрещивая лодыжки на спине у Скорпиуса. Тот улыбается, прикусывает губу, затем стряхивает со лба челку и осторожно упирается членом в обильно смазанное отверстие Альбуса.

Они оба пытаются сдержать стоны, когда головка проскальзывает внутрь.

— Ш-ш-ш! — шипит Альбус, но одновременно подается вперед, стараясь пропустить внутрь член на всю длину. Смазка облегчает дело, и Альбус выдыхает, чувствуя, как Скорипус заполняет его целиком. Скорпиус слепо целует его в щеку, поднимается на руках и начинает трахать, медленно и идеально. Альбус подхватывает себя под коленки, разводит ноги еще шире, а одну закидывает на плечо Скорпиусу, пока тот, опираясь руками о матрас, начинает двигать бедрами быстрее — и трахает уже в полную силу.

У них ушло какое-то время на то, чтобы подстроиться друг под друга, выяснить, какой ритм им больше всего нравится — и в последнее время получается уже идеально. Проходит буквально несколько минут, и Альбус начинает задыхаться, кожа покрывается потом, и он, прикусив губу, смотрит на раскрасневшиеся щеки Скорпиуса. Прядки светлых волос свисают вниз, чуть потемневшие от пота, и Альбус не знает, что заводит его больше — сжатые губы Скорпиуса, который старается не издавать ни звука, или внезапное нарастание громкости со стороны Джеймса, который, рвано дыша, стонет в голос уже при каждом толчке.

— Ал... — Скорпиус склоняется ниже, напрягая руки, чтобы медленно и развратно прижаться к его губам. — Ал, посмотри на них!

— Блядь, Скорп, нет! — бормочет Альбус, чувствуя, как щеки горят все сильнее. Скорпиус прихватывает его губу зубами, толкается внутрь сильнее.

— Посмотри же! — повторяет он с улыбкой в голосе, обдавая его горячим дыханием, и Альбус растерянно моргает. Боже, отчаянно думает он, это ведь мой брат, мой чертов старший брат и — ох ты ж, блядь, — Тедди его трахает, и, может быть, это не так уж ужасно, если я одним глазком...

Он сдается и поворачивает голову набок.

Ох ты ж блядь.

Джеймс, как и говорил Скорпиус, лежит на спине. Одна его нога закинута Тедди на плечо, другая болтается в воздухе, а Тедди стоит между его ног на коленях, ухватившись за бедра и — Альбус снова стонет — толкается вперед. Альбус скользит взглядом по груди Джеймса, его покрасневшей шее, лицу. Его... Альбус замирает, тихо ахая.

Джеймс смотрит на него в ответ.

Альбуса захлестывает волна удовольствия, прежде чем он осознает, что именно видит. Лицо Джеймса повернуто к нему, губы приоткрыты, и он совершенно определенно и бесстыдно наблюдает за Альбусом, Скорпиусом — ими обоими. Альбус быстро перехватывает основание члена, чтобы удержаться от оргазма: настолько остро его прошивает возбуждение от мысли о том, что на него смотрит Джеймс.

Раскрасневшийся Джеймс медленно расплывается в довольной, развратной улыбке. Альбус не может отвести от него глаз.

Джеймс, с разметавшимися по подушке темными волосами, оборачивается обратно к Тедди и, сжав себя крепче под коленкой, подтягивает ногу выше. Он что-то шепотом говорит Тедди, и тот замирает. Синие волосы падают на лицо, щекочут разгоряченные щеки Джеймса. На лице Тедди постепенно появляется нежная, озорная улыбка, от которой на одной щеке образуется ямочка, такая до боли знакомая Альбусу, и он касается своим носом носа Джеймса, коротко его целует, а потом садится на пятки. Член при этом медленно выходит до конца, а потом толкается обратно — сильно.

Джеймс даже не пытается понизить голос:

— Тед! Аххх!

— Блядь! — выдыхает Альбус, выгибаясь, дергая ногами, сжимая мышцы ануса вокруг члена Скорпиуса. Тот со стоном сбивается с ритма, но тут же его восстанавливает. Он почти садится, практически зеркально отражая позицию Тедди, и Альбус безуспешно пытается сдержать стон, который вибрирует на его губах. Он знает, что Скорпиус наблюдает за Джеймсом и Тедди — и делал это с самого начала, серьезно и вдумчиво и одновременно бесстыже-самоуверенно. Этакая типично скорпиусовская смесь природной любознательности с полным отсутствием стеснения в спальне. Альбус чувствует, как пальцы ног поджимаются, лодыжки покрываются каплями пота, и сжимает свои яйца в ладони, теряя силу воли и поворачивая голову, чтобы смотреть за происходящим на соседней кровати. Он никогда не умел сопротивляться соблазнам.

Джеймс все еще смотрит на него, закинув одну руку наверх, на подушку, а другой придерживая голень вскинутой в воздух ноги. Лицо у него, как всегда, открытое — эмоции на нем легко читаются. Он переводит взгляд с лица Альбуса ниже, туда, где его коленка высовывается из-под одеяла, подскакивая в ритм движениям Скорпиуса. Джеймс стонет, и Альбус бессознательно ему вторит, выгибая спину и получая от Джеймса еще одну ослепительную улыбку.

— Привет! — одними губами проговаривает он, запрокидывая голову, когда Тедди снова в него толкается, и Альбус, хохотнув, отворачивается. Член дергается, выделяя влагу на узкую курчавую дорожку на животе, и Альбус, запустив пальцы в волосы, тянет за них — убедиться в том, что все это происходит в действительности.

Когда он снова смотрит на Джеймса, тот уже не наблюдает — его взгляд плывет, веки прикрываются от каждого толчка Тедди. Альбус опускает глаза на простыню, которая еле прикрывает нижнюю часть их тел, разве что не дает разглядеть член Тедди — блядь, его член! — который сейчас явно долбится в Джеймса. Альбус прослеживает взглядом контур ноги Джеймса и дышит все громче, практически задыхается от ощущения, что Скорпиус раскрывает его все шире. Альбус видит плечо Тедди и ногу Джеймса на нем. Кожа у Тедди бледнее — это создает яркий контраст, и Тедди целует Джеймса в лодыжку — раз, другой, переводя взгляд через комнату.  
Альбус вздрагивает, когда чувствует прикосновение губ Скорпиуса к собственной лодыжке.

— Ой, бля... мммффф. — Альбус зажимает рот рукой, сдерживая крик, когда видит, как Скорпиус наблюдает за Тедди. Он не знает, почему это так заводит, почему так ошпаривает возбуждением — ответный взгляд Тедди на Скорпиуса, его полуприкрытые ореховые глаза и открытый рот. И то, как Скорпиус зеркалит его позу, движения. Скорпиус всегда тянулся к Тедди, старался ему подражать, испытывал любопытство и скрытый интерес, слушал каждое его слово и стремился к одобрению. Вообще-то, он стремился к одобрению от всех, но от Тедди — особенно. И теперь, наблюдая за улыбкой на разгоряченном лице Тедди, чувствуя, как член Скорпиуса дергается внутри, Альбус прекрасно понимает, как сильно одобрение Тедди действует на Скорпиуса. Его собственный член начинает подтекать еще сильнее.

Альбус быстро переводит взгляд на Джеймса — ему безумно хочется знать, видит ли Джеймс то же самое, что и Альбус, влияет ли это и на него тоже. Безумие, но что из творящегося не безумие? Альбус позволяет реакциям тела взять верх над сомнениями, отыскивает в тускло освещенной комнате лицо Джеймса — и совершенно плывет.

Джеймс наблюдает за Тедди и Скорпиусом широко открытыми от удивления и возбуждения глазами. Еще несколько мгновений — и его лицо искажает гримаса, он зажмуривается, перемещает руку на член — о боже! — и выгибает спину. Бедра отрываются от кровати, рука Тедди крепко держит его за задницу, придвигая еще ближе, и — блядь! — Альбус уже почти...

— О боже! — стонет Джеймс уже в полный голос. — Пиздец, Тедди, я...

— Боже, — откликается Альбус — тоже не настолько тихо, чтобы Джеймс его не услышал. Он обхватывает член ладонью, не отводя взгляд от Джеймса, от того, как выгибается его шея, как застывает тело, — водит рукой все быстрее, слышит, как Джеймс с низким стоном кончает и — о боже...

— Блядь! — выстанывает Альбус сквозь стиснутые зубы. Скорпиус трахает его быстрее, обеими руками придерживая ноги. Оргазм зарождается в яйцах, расходится медленными волнами удовольствия по позвоночнику, и вот уже Альбус выстреливает в кулак, член пульсирует в ладони, он открывает рот и беззвучно кричит, под конец всхлипывая.

Голова Альбуса падает обратно на подушку.

— Пиздец, — бормочет он, с трудом проталкивая воздух в легкие, пока Скорпиус, тяжело и хрипло дыша, продолжает его трахать. Альбус проводит чистой рукой по животу Скорпиуса, ныряет под влажную от пота футболку и чувствует пальцами, как сокращаются мышцы. Скорпиус опять сбивается с ритма, бедра начинают двигаться беспорядочно. Альбус прослеживает взгляд Скорпиуса.

И обнаруживает, что за ним наблюдает Тедди.

— Кончай, — внезапно говорит Тедди одними губами, и уголок его рта изгибается в улыбке. Глаза его при этом совершенно черные от возбуждения, а лицо — розовое. Скорпиус ахает, не отрывая завороженного взгляда от Тедди.

Тедди сосредоточенно морщит лоб, его бедра замирают, когда он прижимается к заднице Джеймса, на его губах все еще играет мягкая, знакомая и до боли красивая улыбка.

— Кончай, — снова выдыхает он.

И Скорпиус почти тут же кончает.

Ахнув, он широко открывает глаза, замирает, и Альбус чувствует внутри себя первую пульсацию. Его собственный член вяло откликается — мягкий, но чувствительный, когда Скорпиус приземляется на него, обхватывая руками талию Альбуса и зарываясь лицом в его шею.

Долгое время комната наполнена звуками прерывистого дыхания и шуршащих простыней. Альбус чуть опускает ноги, все еще обхватывая ими Скорпиуса, а тот губами прижимается к шее, горлу, покрывая их легкими поцелуями между рваными выдохами. Альбус закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя приятно удивленным, удовлетворенным, счастливым.

— Эй, не хочешь кроватками поменяться, Ал? — обращается к нему Джеймс театральным шепотом. — А то на этой какое-то пятно влажное...

Альбус с рычанием бросает в сторону второй кровати подушку.

— Господи, да заткнись ты, Джеймс! — шипит он, пытаясь не расхохотаться вместе с братом. — Какой же ты мерзкий. И громкий!

— Это я, значит, громкий? — снова громко шепчет Джеймс, после чего со стоном имитирует поцелуй, грубо и точно подражая Альбусу. Тому очень хочется как следует разозлиться, но ничего не получается. Как тут злиться, когда в его объятиях лежит мягкий и теплый Скорпиус, который к тому же начинает обратно засыпать («И как это ему только удается?» — думает Альбус с нежностью). А еще — какие уж могут быть негативные эмоции при виде твердого плеча Тедди, прижимающегося к груди Джеймса; самого Джеймса, который со счастливым вздохом растекается в объятиях Тедди?

— Ты и правда был немножко громким. Но он — громче! — сонно бормочет Скорпиус в знак сексуальной солидарности.

— Да, — соглашается Альбус, обхватывает Скорпиуса руками и чуть морщится, когда чувствует, как из него выскальзывает член. Скорпиус тут же с обеспокоенным звуком начинает шарить рукой по простыне.

— Моя палочка, она...

Они оба ежатся, когда их обдает волной очищающего заклинания. Магия ощущается одновременно знакомой и незнакомой, и Альбус, нахмурившись, смотрит на брата.

— Джеймс, это ты... А! — Альбус не договаривает, заметив, что Тедди опускает палочку и откладывает ее на тумбочку. — Эм... — бормочет он, смущаясь от веселого и нежного взгляда Тедди. — Спасибо.

— Спасибо, Тедди! — счастливым, усталым и очень громким голосом вторит ему Скорпиус, и Тедди в ответ смеется.

— На здоровье, — отвечает он, прижимая к груди зевающего Джеймса. — Это меньшее, что я могу для сделать, учитывая то, что я вас разбудил.

— Да, да, это была идея Тедди, — сонно подтверждает Джеймс, и тут же тихо ойкает, когда тот игриво щиплет его за бок в наказание за наглую ложь. Альбус более чем уверен, что инициатором всего произошедшего с гораздо большей вероятностью оказался Джеймс. А еще он понимает, что вряд ли Тедди сильно возражал. Тот может показаться человеком сдержанным, даже неподатливым, но на самом деле это неправда — во всяком случае, в ситуациях, когда нужно сделать Джеймса счастливым.  
Альбусу это в Тедди очень нравится.

— Да все нормально, — тихо откликается Альбус, легко перебирая пальцами волосы Скорпиуса.

— Более чем нормально, — совсем уже сонно поправляет Скорпиус, уткнувшись в футболку Альбуса. Альбус улыбается, когда Тедди снова смеется, и отводит взгляд.

Ему слышно, как Джеймс и Тедди о чем-то шепчутся, потом целуются, и Альбус все это время проводит, зарывшись лицом в волосы Скорпиуса. Он не думает, что ему стоит смотреть на них — не только потому, что посткоитальные нежности между Тедди и Джеймсом — это фу, но и потому, что ему кажется это совсем интимным — более интимным, чем все, что он видел до этого. Это — моменты, которые они делят на двоих, и он не должен подглядывать. По этой же причине ему не хочется, чтобы они видели, как он водит пальцами по затылку Скорпиуса, вверх и вниз по нежной коже, как Скорпиус обвивает Альбуса руками и ногами своим фирменным объятием обезьянки после секса. «Некоторые вещи существуют только для двоих, — счастливо думает Альбус, — и ими не делятся».

Ага — в отличие от секса со своим бойфрендом в одной комнате с братом и крестным сыном отца, которые занимаются тем же самым.

Но Альбус тут же отмахивается от этой мысли. «Подумаешь», — решает он, привлекая Скорпиуса еще ближе, целуя его в висок, потом в подбородок. Это было классно и горячо — настолько, что у Альбуса до сих пор голова кругом, а живот приятно сжимается. Альбус понимает: утром они могут почувствовать неловкость, но думает, что, как ни странно, по большей части все будет в порядке: Джеймс максимально открыт в этих вопросах, да и Скорпиус, при всем его захлестывающем энтузиазме и склонности краснеть по любым поводам, никогда не смущался ни самого секса, ни разговоров о нем. Что же касается Тедди — Альбус вообще не может представить, чтобы у Тедди хоть что-то вызывало неловкость, во всяком случае надолго. Плюс в последнее время он совершенно не обращает внимания на то, что думают о нем другие. «Нет, — довольно думает Альбус, — утром все будет в порядке».

И в любом случае — он ведь не виноват, Джеймс первый начал.


End file.
